Red Eyes & A Black Heart
by nicholfuller
Summary: When one half demon runs into another, and makes a promises he swears to never break a interesting bond is made. Fifty years later Inuyasha runs into the same half demon girl. Prepared to keep his promise this time; even if it means abandoning all who he thought he loved. Inuyasha/OC
1. Prologue

"Inuyasha!" Mid leap the satisfactory grin was wiped from his face as a stone arrow head pierced his shoulder. Flung backwards his prize was taken from his hands in the swiftest of motions. His eyes followed to the bloodied woman with her bow drawn, and the foulest of looks on her face.

"Ki..kyo…" His voice strained against the pain the spread through his veins, straight to his heart. The pain of death did not come to him. A spell casted upon the poor half demon who just wanted to be seen as an equal to other demons. She wanted nothing but a human companion. Deep down, he just wanted to be equal.

"No! You can't do that to him!" Red eyes watched as he was pinned to the tree, arm still reaching out, longing for something he didn't have. He had only one promise to keep, to that red eye'd little rat. A rat he'd made a promise to always be there for no matter what, a rat of a little girl that was just like him.

_"Akemi! Damnit you little wolf rat get back here!" The dog eared half demon fled after the red eyed "rat" named Akemi. A half breed just like himself that had been left for dead on the rivers edge after her pack had killed her mother for betraying them to a human. Inuyasha would never made a promise such as this to anyone else. He saw himself when he was small. But at least he had the comfort of his mother's embrace._

_"Inuyasha! C'mon! Faster faster!" She was only about ten years in age, but had always explained it to have felt much longer than that. Inuyasha understood as such. While only a half demon he was still as such; a demon. Their years lasted much longer than that of humans, extending their lives ten fold. This was possibly what the girl had meant, but no one ever knew what was going on in her sporadic head._

_The two ran, playing a graceful game of tag as a black haired women watched with her own sister. Her jealously raised in her chest as she hugged the fabric of her kimono just over her heart._

_"Kikyo, what is wrong?" Chimed in the young girl with a face covered in bandages._

_"I love a man not meant for me Kaede. I yearn to see him human. When one who truly loves him would not change him. If only that small girl was more his age." The priestess face never wavered in her sorrow. All while her wise words confused her younger sister. Kikyo held disdain for something she had no control over. She could see the love the girl held for a man far too old for her, a love untainted._

"Why did you hurt him! Inuyasha!" Wiggling from the grasp of the cruel man she shook the now limp lifeless body of Inuyasha. No reply at all, eyes swelled with tears as she clung to his red kimono. Mumbling with her sobs of sadness.

"You promised not to leave, you said you'd protect me!" The last yells were join by a chorus of wolves who joined in her sadness. Just like Inuyasha. Half demon or not the blood still ran through her veins. The wolves would still listen to her. But before any command could be given the same cruel man grabbed her again.

"What's to say she won't turn out just like him?! Kill her as well!"

"No...no harm will come to the girl!" Kikyo protested as she fell to her knees. Kaede not to far behind in worry for her sister. "Burn my body Kaede, the jewel as well. You are now this village's priestess." And her body fell limp to the ground. Cold and dead; Kaede cried, Akemi cried. Two girls left with no family. Yet, here in a world where anything can happen. The story was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

_**fifty years later**_

She stood there, urging her body to move but her muscles did not obey her. Her heart beat slowed as he moved closer to her; his disgusting scent filling her sensitive noise. He smelt of dead flesh and demons, a scent that surely warned others not to stray too him or risk the fate of those who had tried. Something pulled at her kimono and with a flick of light she saw the small spider web like threads that held her still, held her under his sickening grasp. On the outside she looked of an empty shell with no soul, while on the inside she screamed a name of a half-demon she longed to see alive. But he was gone, fifty years gone with no sign of his awakening. This was where her life was going to end, she knew it.

"Such a pretty little thing you've become Akemi…" A slithering voice that made her insides quiver with loathing. But her body stood there obediently as he ran fingers along her neck; mocking a romance it would seem. What would love a man like this? Maybe he knew the answer and was forced to play with unsuspecting and helpless women. But he'd been playing this game for decades with poor old Akemi. He had promised a safe and loving place to grow into the powerful wolf she was deep down. He did nothing but torture her body and soul to nearly breaking it. Or maybe he had just released something a lot scarier.

"Stop trying to fight it, there's nothing you can do. You're entangled in a web that you can not escape." Why would her body not listen to her? She wanted to grip the dagger she had manage to conceal under her kimono and shove it into his eye and then run. But where would she run? She had never known the love of a pack let alone the warmth of a true home. If anything she could only run to the one place she knew she may even be remotely safe, to see if his body still lay motionless against the tree.

As if some divine fate had heard her plea the scent of something familiar hit her nose and simultaneously her heart beat with a feeling she had not felt before. Her fingers moved against Naraku's web; much to his displeasure. With ever stronger heartbeat the more her body learned to listen. But just as full control was within her grasp a faint whisper trailed her ear.

"If you refuse to love me, then you shall know what true heartbreak is you loathsome halfbreed." Naraku's words stung her chest as red eyes grew wide. His hand having plummeted threw her back, grabbing her heart with his hand. She turned her gaze from the lifeless eyes of Naraku to a man in red standing before her. Silver hair and ears that twitched with a certain angst she was not expecting to see.

"In...yuasha…" The quiet words finally escaped her lips against Naraku's better judgement. But the words were short lived as all air left her lungs and his hand emerged from her chest before he threw her aside. A painful stinging filled her chest as it became harder to breathe. Was her heart still even there? She could still feel it beating as her once white kimono stained red with her own blood. A white kimono to symbolize a pure heart, one now blackened by a poison known as miasma. Her body wavered in and out of a darkness that was hard to fight. Her body was lifted almost effortlessly and carried away as a curse from Naraku echoed in the air around a broken battlefield.

"Break her heart Inuyasha! I dare you!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Akemi sat upon the river's edge, not a scar on her body nor a hair out of place. She had nearly forgotten the hardships her body had just endured, if it had endured it at all. Her head felt a little fuzzy but she felt warm, welcomed and at home. She did not wish to release this feel but deep down she knew this couldn't be real, it had been Inuyasha wouldn't have been sitting right next to her as if nothing had happened. Who she saw could not have been him. She was sure that seal was permanent._

_A clawed hand grabbed her shoulder and swung her around in one swift motion. Landing in a firm grip that threatened to never let go. Not a single word was said as the man in the red kimono just held her in a very familiar embrace. When she had first woken in his little village and she had asked where her mother was he held her just the same before the hard news that she was dead hit her like a two ton demon. And just the same a sharp pain in her chest jerked her from her pleasant dream._

Her eyes shot open as she grabbed a thin wrist, her own teeth bared as a low growl rumbled through her weak chest. She looked up to find a women dressed in a very odd kimono, but that was not why the growl became more feral in her own throat. This women held an eerie resemblance to the priestess that bound Inuyasha to the tree. Even her scent seemed similar but she couldn't quite places who this woman was.

"Calm down, she's helping you. You were always a cry baby." The voice echoed in her ears, her grip loosened on the women's wrist as she looked to the half dog demon in the red kimono sitting cross legged with his sword in front of him. Eyes glaring at her as if she had done something wrong. It was met with a glare of her own.

"I doubt she can help…" Akemi sat up fully, realizing a few seconds too late that her chest was unclothed. A wide eyed and blushing Inuyasha seemed to be staring. "You damned half-demon pervert!" A rock was flung, hitting Inuyasha square in the head, knocking him silly on the ground. Akemi clung to the blanket covering herself up again. The pain echoed as she coughed and held in a whimper. She gripped her chest through the blanket and took as many deep breaths as she could to calm the pain but nothing helped.

"Please, let me help. I can purify the miasma in your body." The women moved toward her and Akemi growled once more in hesitation.

"A curse is not something a priestess can purify. Even one who looks so much like the Lady Kikyo." That single word had both of them looking at her as if she was now dying. Inuyasha seeming to be the one most worried. The women standing there seemed more annoyed than anything.

"My name is Kagome." Close enough to Kikyo for Akemi's taste. She didn't like her, and most likely never would. "And what kind of curse is it?" Inuyasha tried not to care but the movement of his ears attempting to pick up the words was all too obvious. Akemi smiled on the inside, he hadn't changed too much…if any. It looked just as he did when he was bound to the tree. While she had aged many a year. No longer the small child he had made a promise too.

"Why does it matter what curse I have to you?"

"So we can break it, stupid." Inuyasha scoffed and glared at Akemi once again. Akemi wasn't about to let her only secret out to someone who resembled the women who took away the one person who mattered most to her. She wasn't even comfortable telling Inuyasha what Naraku had done to her. She only be more of a burden that way. And it was a burden for her to carry alone, as always. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with, at least for now. Once Naraku is dead the curse is released and I will be fine." Akemi tried her hardest to push through it, change the subject. But why did she have to be here? She'd do anything to have some time alone with Inuyasha, to just make sure he was okay.

"Kagome, I want you to take Kilala back to the village. I will follow in another day or two. When her wounds can withstand travel."

"Inuyasha, are you sure you can be left-"

"Go Kagome, I'll be fine." Inuyasha spoke firmly to the women, who seemed to stand her ground. Kilala, a cat demon, seemed to get the hint though. Before Kagome could protest she was on the back of the now very large cat demon and was soon out of sight. There had to be some sort of god looking over her answering her prayers, though she did not complain. She got what she wanted; though the air just grew more tense.

They both moved further into the forest as the sun set and the smell of hungry demons lingered in the air, searching for her scent that was thick with her blood. Being carried like this has brought back many memories of her childhood with the dog eared half demon. So many comfortable memories that she had lulled into a gentle sleep against his back. She awoke to his scoffing laugh as they finally found their way into a well-covered clearing.

"What's so funny?" She chimed in sleepily as she stirred, resting against his shoulder.

"The way you snore, it's like a suffocating wolf pup." Akemi blushed, did she still sound like this? Her face just flushed with red as she imagined herself making such a noise while he carried her all this way so she could heal in peace. Finally Inuyasha found a place he felt he could protect easily enough on his own, but was secluded enough that no one else would hear their conversation. With Akemi settled down between two large tree roots protruding from the dirt, a fire going Inuyasha sat above her, sitting cross legged with the Tessaiga snug between crossed arms.

"Comfortable?"

"As a tree can get." She commented as she hugged the blanket she'd been carrying with her close as the fire began to roar. The sound of popping sparks and cracking wood would often make the half wolf demon girl jump out of pure instinct. Her red eyes glowing with the fire light.

"Why did Naraku have you as a prisoner?" His words were monotone, but there was a feel of hatred, a feel she couldn't tell if it was aimed at her…or Naraku.

"I was hiding out in the village. Since you were sealed most of the villagers didn't want me there and I was ran out. A man in a white baboon pelt approached me saying he sensed great power hidden deep within me and wanted to help me discover it. When in turn he only used me to help him slay innocent humans and demons alike." The memories were still so fresh in her mind. The eyes of young children and their families coming to her rescue only to be slain at his hands. The tears she cried for them did nothing for what she had done. Then she only did it to survive.

"I eventually tried to resist him once I discovered more of what I could do. Then he started using his webs on me. Days on end of me seeing myself killing people without a single ounce of control, making sure I remembered it all so I knew that I had done it." She sniffled a bit as she held back her own tears. She needed to try and keep her composure or Inuyasha was just going to go on about how she was weak and needed to grow a back bone.

"But the worst of it came when I finally started looking like a young lady instead of a child. He got more impatience with me…hurt me."

"How?" Inuyasha snapped suddenly, his voice tense as he said it without moving from his perch.

"Does it matter?' Akemi said quietly, a thud was heard as he dropped in front of her kneeling down looking her in the eyes probing for the answer she would not give him. His ears twitched and his frown grew heavier on his face.

"What did he do to you?" Akemi attempted to look away but Inuyasha's hand only grabbed her arm and pulled her face toward his. Her eyes already filling with tears of anger toward herself and how weak she had been.

"He took everything, from me. My freedom…my innocence. Inuyasha he took my childhood." Inuyasha glared at her more not understanding what she meant.

"Damnit Inuyasha he rapped me!" There was a bit of a wolfish growl hidden as her voice grew angry with Inuyasha for being so stubborn and self-centered. Why did he even care? It seemed that he had been well off enough without her. Had been up and around off that tree for years without a single thought about her or his promise.


End file.
